


Bad Fanfiction

by ShiftyArchfey



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, NSFW in later chapters, and bad chairs, and grumpyness, copious amount of bad fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftyArchfey/pseuds/ShiftyArchfey
Summary: Where Sidestep stumbles across a bad fanfiction written by an admirer from the time when he was still active as a hero.





	1. Chapter 1

The door closes behind Aiden as he sighs, looking wistfully at the bedroom door. The bed beckons, even though the nightmares will come again. But today was exhausting and its softness will be refreshing. Not yet, he tells himself, there’s still work to be done. The computer whirrs as it powers up, the fan working especially hard today for some reason. It’s annyoing, almost too loud, too much. Aiden quickly types in the password while standing and bowing over the table, returning to the fridge to get a cool beer while the computer decides if it wants to allow him into his account. Maybe a drink will give him the patience required for the research that needs to be done.

Forgoeing the bottle opener that never is where it’s supposed to be, he cracks the beer open at the stone counter. Bad for the furniture, sure, but Aiden does _so not care_ right now.

Taking a good swallow, relishing in the cool liquid somewhat calming his nerves, he makes his way back to the computer. The chair is only marginally comfortable, but it is enough, keeps him on his toes. Still, it might be time for a new one. If he has a few hours he might just go online shopping. Or go in person? Then he can be very sure if it’s actually comfortable…

Aiden looks at the search bar, empty as he actually blanks and forgets what he was supposed to research for a moment. The minutes seem to stretch as he tries to follow his past train of thoughts before he lost its destination, unsuccessful in the end. In a moment of desperation, he types in what has been bothering him for a while now.

“Lady Argent and Herald”.

_This is stupid_ , he thinks, _so impressingly stupid_. But he clicks enter. Immediately the site is filled with articles, which he quickly reads the headlines of, nothing more than cheap gossip. There is nothing on the first page, so Aiden is ready to give up completely but the mouse moves to the small 2 at the bottom of the page almost by itself. Much of the same though and he releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

A link catches his eye though, as it doesn’t seem to be a tabloid or news portal. The name of the website says nothing to Aiden, but the one line of description is intriguing.

“Lady Argent and Herald, two opposites, clashing in a fight that ends in a way neither was expecting it to.”

The window opens up to a warning, “Adult content”. Huh. Well, he’s an adult, _somehow_ , isn’t he? Aiden clicks the warning away and is floored by a wall of text. It’s neither a reportage nor is it a fan retelling their vision of a hero saving them. It seems to be a story featuring the goody two-shoes blond dumbass and the silver woman he still bears some scars from. The first few paragraphs seem harmless enough, a very well-written retelling of an action-packed fight between the two of them, describing how obviously overpowering Argent is. Aiden snorts. Well that’s a fact for sure. Sunny-boy would not stand a chance against the silver menace. So far, so good though. He might just continue, out of sheer enjoyment.

The moment he reads about them ripping apart their ranger costumes though is when Aiden truly realizes what he’s reading. He scrolls back up, face just slightly flushed. It’s not his fault this damn story had brought the images into his mind, having both seen them and been in their minds, to an extent at least, to know this would be the farthest thing in their own thoughts. Well, he’s not so sure about Argent, she might be into the premise, propably. Who knows.

Helplessly looking at the header, realizing upon reading it a second, third and fourth time that he really should have seen this coming, he notices that apparently both Herald and Argents names seem to be a link. Does that mean there’s more? _Unbelievable_. Do people write this for fun? He looks at the author tag but it seems to be gibberish, not telling a real name. Aiden snickers at the thought of what Argent might do if she knew who wrote in this manner about her.

He finishes his beer he’d been nursing for the time he has been reading the story and sets it down, suddenly feeling bold. In the search bar on the top of the site, he slowly writes in “ _Sidestep_ ”. As he writes the last letter, he chuckles, not sure what to expect but Aiden can’t help but wonder who he’s been paired with. Ortega? Anathema? _Steel_?

The results are 300-something works apparently. More than he’d thought but surely less than Herald or even Ortega, propably. Those two always seem to attach a crowd. Hell, even Steel might have more than he. Better this way.

He clicks through them, amused to see that most seem to put him together with Ortega or Anathema, although there are a suspicious amount of links apparently putting him and Steel together in a bed. That makes him giggle, thinking of what the poor guy would think of it. Do the Rangers know this website exists?

One does not have a tag he recognizes, “self-insert”. The summary is simply “A night with Sidestep”. The bad and unspecified premise is already amusing as hell, might as well discover what this “self-insert” actually means.

It begins with a first person perspective of watching himself undress. Huh. Aiden raises his eyebrows and scrolls down a bit, huffing at how the author describes his hair as “radiant”, “lustrous” and “glowing”, his eyes as “green orbs seeming to trap my soul”. _He wishes_. The description of his body is obviously totally inaccurate (except for the color of his eyes, which is obviously a coincidence) but it’s just too amusing how this author decided to imagine him out of his suit. Would they still think of him that way would they see him now? That brought another thought to mind, what if there are already such stories written about his current villain alter ego? Aiden chuckles again. How would they describe him now? Intimidating? He hoped.

Scrolling down again it does seem like it ends with a very detailed sex scene. Aiden has to admit it does not capture his attention like the Argent and Herald one, but it’s strangely charming. It looks like it is the work of a first-time author nevertheless, with mistakes and choices that do not seem to fit entirely. However, at the end he leans back and ruffles his hair a bit, exhaling sharply. The realization that somebody _wrote about their fantasy-sex with him_ is unsettling, strange, weird in the worst way but also makes him laugh, which he does.

The author does have another story up, also about Sidestep and the author himself (He did look up the pronouns on the authors site, which was woefully empty besides a basic description of interests and a link to another profile from a different site). It’s similiar in style, but this time almost hopeful that it is going to happen in real life which makes Aiden hesitate. An end note of the author himself is attached under a row of dashes.

“ **I MET HIM TODAY!!!!!!!!!! SO EXCITED :DDD AND THANKFUL!! And yes, he was amazing, for those wanting to ask. I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE!!!!!!1!!** ”

Well he supposed it had to be a fan, since he doubted those with no interest would write an extremely detailed, unrealistic and honestly pretty raunchy sex scene between the two of them. Aiden grimaces and returns to the authors page, gravitating towards the link to another profile on an external site, just hesitating for a second before his curiosity wins and the window opens. It’s an old social media site, apparently no longer in use since the last post was from a while ago. The date… Aiden inhales sharply. _Heartbreak_.

“I can’t believe… I am devastated. RIP Sidestep”

Swallowing, he looked at the last post, short but still. He’d left behind people, not by his choice, but he still had done it. Hopefully this person would have gotten over it by now. Aiden sighs and just out of curiosity opens a link that holds a picture of the author, curious how he looked like all those years ago. Cursing his internet that seems to give out at certain moments, mostly when it’s very improtant, the picture loads, appearing on his screen and filling it with a bright smile, blond hair and a face that even though years younger is instantly recognizable.

Aiden blinks and leans back, pushing the chair away from the desk and snorting through his hands he holds before his mouth to muffle the laughter. It seems he has to pay the Rangers a visit soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a beta! Reikor has been kind enough to help me with grammar and spelling and horrible bad fanfiction ideas:) Thank you!  
> Credit where credit is due, the Fallen Hero Discord server was quite helpful as well when coming up with bad fanfiction tropes.  
> Also I promise I usually write better smut than this.

_There is nothing but moonlight shining through open windows, a breeze gently pushing through. I see Sidestep undressing, the tight hero suit that has been hiding the strong body underneath. He smiles at me, green orbs twinkling with the barely contained lust and excitement, lustrous hair flowing._

_I'm hard already, but he is taking his time._

_The way he had saved me before, I had no other choice but to admire his speed, the subtle strength shown in the way he had grabbed me. When I asked to show my gratitude, you know, in a very suggestive way, he had hesitated before rolling his mask up, smiling. And it was then I knew this would be the best night of my life._

_He is hard too, I see it!_

_The shirt part of the suit is gone, dropped on the floor without a care. Sidestep comes closer, closer to me and reaches out with a hand, stroking my cheek gently. He smiles and I have to smile back as he leans in and kisses me, gentle at first, then his tongue invades my mouth and we're battling for dominance in a dance that seems to go on for hours._

_The need for air makes us separate but he dives in again immediately, moaning._

_"Mmh," I can feel his moans as he presses closer, feel his rock-hard shaft pressing where our bodies touch. It's electrifying._

_"Ah!" I cry out as he abandons my mouth in favour of my neck, hands wandering down to (!!!) my hard rod, grabbing it through my pants._

It’s amusing, he has to admit. But also, slightly uncomfortable, the way he has been looked at. Totally inaccurately, of course, but still. You can't just walk up to a guy you know **knowing** he wrote about the way you two would have sex in his mind. Even if it’s been years since it was posted. Oh, the next visit to the headquarters will be very awkward indeed.

Aiden rolls his shoulders, feeling them crack, exhaling with exhaustion and the strain of sitting at the desk for too long. He really needs to get that new chair. And another beer. It's been that sort of evening after all. The browser is still open, the words blurry from staring at them too long and from too far away. Somehow too exhausted, he sinks deeper in the direction of the floor, slowly sliding downwards until only his head is resting on the chair, warm where his ass was just before. A sigh, the decision of staying that way or getting a beer the only thing really on his thoughts right now because thinking about anything else would quite surely blow his brains out now.

He's pretty sure he stays that way for an hour, but it was only ten minutes or thereabouts before he slowly rose, making way to the fridge and slapping the bottle cap open on the stone counter again, not caring that this time he definitely left a permanent mark. He'd do it again anyways, so why care now?

He eyes the bed and thinks of wearing Eden to Joes this night, just to see if Mortum is there. Maybe he'd prove distracting enough.

 

_As soon as he touches me, I can barely hold back, grabbing at his shoulders. He smirks and starts kissing my collarbone, making his way down, licking me like I'm the sweetest candy he's ever had until he reaches my manhood, gently caressing it before taking it into his mouth, until it hits the back of his throat. I grab his hair, radiant in the moonlight, to steady myself because it's SO GOOD!!!_

_He sucks me for a good hour, like he's possessed, not tiring at all (I mean COME ON GUYS he's a boost, that has to count for SOMETHING right???). I have to groan a warning as I come, filling his mouth._

_He smirks, swallowing and I see that he has undone the buttons of his pants, his own hands on his burning shaft and he shudders as he comes as well. The sight of him in ecstasy is intoxicating._

_I groan and he stands up, shaking, then we're kissing again, deep, and I can taste myself on his tongue. It's not long before we're both hard again and he tugs me towards the bed, pushing me down and kissing my chest._

_I find his nipples and rub experimentally. The radiant-haired hero lets out a moan so loud and I chuckle, striving to return what he did to me, going lower and lower until I reach the thick throbbing shaft. It's burning and I can barely fit my hands around it, so I try an experimental lick._

_The taste is salty, musky, but it's also something that smells uniquely of Sidestep, so I take it in my mouth. It's thick, hot and I try to swallow. He groans and grabs my head, gently pushing me lower until I can feel the entire length in my mouth._

_I try to mimic him as well as I can, like licking a lollipop, but I know it's probably not as good as he was. Still, he moans and thrusts, making me gag, so I think it's good._

_He fills my mouth with his love juice after a good while, warning me with a deep growl, which I try to swallow but I can't, letting it dribble down. He makes an animalistic noise and leans back down to kiss me. He takes me in his hand and makes me cum a second time._

 

So, no. Not distracting at all. Aiden sighs, back in his own body, Eden's safely tucked away in the bed, appearing to be sleeping deeply. There is something in the air, a tension that is mostly his own fault. Or no, not his fault. **Heralds**. Damn this man and his horny teenager past. Might be time to buy that chair now, simply because there is nothing else to do (he's not going to visit the Rangers now, not like that). The mirror shows frightening eyebags, messy red hair he doesn't bother to brush, and the mouth tightly shut in displeasure. Aiden turns away. He's well aware he looks terrible but that's not the only reason he isn't going to go outside today. Maybe he should extend that to tomorrow as well. Maybe he should just stay inside all week.

A huff escapes his lips as he's steering towards the kitchen for some toast. No way, he has things to do. He wants to scream. Or lie down for a year. Or get that damn chair.

Food first. The good thing about having two bodies is being able to eat twice as much, taste twice as much. There's food he's never been able to eat before and it's great. A simple toast with some topping he's indulged in, a beer or two and he feels much better.

Chair. On the way to the computer, he kicks the offending furniture away, deciding to not bother at all and search standing because he's not going to give his ass the dubious pleasure of that thing again.

 

_I present myself to him at his request (which I'm happy to follow!! ;DD). He smirks, leaning over my back to whisper into my ears, words I can't really understand but don't need to. He's my whole world now and I'm his and we don't need words to understand each other. I feel a warm digit probing at my hole, gently teasing until it slips in, making me gasp. The green-orbed male chuckles deeply and inserts another finger, moving them until I'm moaning, kissing my back._

_I can't think straight (HA), rock hard as I am. He seems to know and murmurs a warning before inserting a third finger, which feels just as good as the other two, but I'm still missing something. Something BIG (If you know what I mean ;). He seems to know and after a short while he manages a fourth finger, almost painful but bearable still. When is he going to fuck me with his hard hot rod of pleasure? (Soon, I promise!)_

_After_ _the green-eyed male_ _seems to be content with preparing me, he takes out the fingers one by one, leaving me empty. I can't stand it anymore and it must have shown because he laughs.  
"I want you to beg for it. Tell me what you want me to do!" Sidestep demands and I shiver, wanting to turn around. He lets me, but only after inserting his fingers again. I look up at him as he smirks at me, illuminated by the moonlight. _

 

Alright, that definitely does not help. He should just stop remembering the words. Aiden runs a hand through his hair, snagging on a knot and calling the computer out of its slumber. What appears, almost glaringly, is just what he left yesterday evening. The urge to hit his head on the desk appears and he does just that, quickly clicking on the red x to close the browser window. This has been going on for far too long. It's time to snap out of it and do what he came here to do. It can't be that hard.

 

About a good hundred chair offers later, he must admit that it is indeed quite hard. Really. Who even calls it "hard hot rod of pleasure" anymore? And that thought brings Aiden right back to the ridiculous wall of text, mouse hovering over the browser history option with great reluctance. But just like that, the window opens again. He doesn't even remember clicking it, but damn it if it's not especially bothering him today.

 

_"I- uh..." I manage to moan, and he smirks again, grabbing my hot member, stroking it until I scream in pleasure. He stops, with a gentle smile, looking down at me and I could stare at him forever. Nobody knows his face, yet I do. What a privilege this is! He strokes me again until I'm whimpering, close to my climax, but he stops, again, right before I come._

_"Tell me what you want," His voice is sweet, but I know I have to tell him, or he will repeat this as long as he wants.  
"I want you to fuck me!" I sob and he smirks, extracting his fingers from my hot hole. The loss makes my head spin for a moment. I feel something big and hard pressed against me. He groans and I feel myself being filled again. We both groan in pleasure as he enters me, filling me to the brim and more and I gasp as he hits a certain point that makes me see stars. There is a smile on his lips and the green-eyed hero leans down to kiss me deeply as he buries his sword fully in my cave. We both let out moans as he starts thrusting, hitting my pleasure point again and again, so I can only hold on to his shoulders. _

_The hero's thrusts rock the bed and seem to go on and on. Then he increases the strength and I scream in pleasure as I reach my climax. Sidestep kisses me again, deeply, and I can feel him shake and groan as something fills me. The green-eyed male above me shudders and I can only feel him above me before the force of my own ongoing climax gets too much and the world gets dark._

 

Aiden groans. This is horrible. Especially since now he still has no chair **and** a problem. Is there no way to somehow purge the words from his mind? He's a telepath and for fuck's sake he should be able to do this to himself.

But it's no use. The thought has taken root and won't go away. He might have to accept the fate he's been given.

Well, fuck fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, many many thanks to my fabulous beta, Reikor! She saves my hide from committing grave mistakes, but I stress that any mistakes that still exist are mine and mine alone.

The afternoon was a nightmare. He's already given up on staying indoors, mostly because except for the fruitless chair search he'd been bored out of his mind and boredom brought more thoughts he _really_ did not need. They sometimes caught him off guard too.

Aiden decided it was time to look at a chair in person, to test them out and fucking return with one, finally, and made his way to the nearest furniture store. Shortly before leaving his apartment, he had the genius idea of checking again if that unspeakable piece of writing still existed (it did) and if it still was as horrible as he remembered (it was).

His mood had been worsening all day and he was very well aware that his expression wasn't neutral at all but almost frightening, at least if judged by the reactions of other people he passed on the way. Might also be his horrible outside appearance. He did try to take care of it before leaving, but he hadn't been nearly as successful as he wanted to be. Very well. Nobody should bother him then.

But then again, fuck fate.

 

"Aiden!" A cry from the direction he was going in and there is the culprit of his current predicament. Never mind that he is most definitely recognized by the menace that is Herald, there is literally no way to flee but back to his apartment and that just won't do. Confrontation it is then.

He squares his shoulders and inhales sharply as he makes his way towards the subject of his annoyance. It must have shown because Herald lowers his hand and concern starts to appear on his face, replacing the bright smile.

"Aiden, what-" he starts, blinking in surprise as Aiden snags his arm and shoves him into a convenient side street. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

  
Concern. Fuck that. Just like fate. And Herald, apparently, at least in imagination. He stabs a finger in Heralds chest, taking in a big gulp of air to start about _that_ particular topic, before realizing that Herald might have no clue what he was talking about. It had been years after all. Gotta be more careful then.  
He exhales and lowers his hand, ruffling through his hair and messing up the meagre effort on styling it.

  
"Aiden? Are you hurt?" He sounds really concerned, unfortunately. There is no escaping him now, a short glimpse into surface thoughts shattering that hope so thoroughly he might as well just give in without complaint. It would be easier.

  
But then again, when has this ever been about making things easier?

  
Right.

  
"Let's just go somewhere that's not in the middle of a fucking street, okay?" Aiden groans and hooks an arm under Heralds, moving him down the street to find some abandoned house or alley, _something_ a little more private. Herald stammers, asking more questions but Aiden is just not in the mood, ignoring him soundly and, finally reaching a house he knows to be recently abandoned. The weight at his arm became less a thing he had to drag and more something obediently tagging along about halfway to the place, which he was grateful for. This flying menace might be floaty but not that light.

  
"Are you going to tell me what's up? Are you secretly a villain, kidnapping me to torture me in your lair?" A nervous undertone makes Aiden flinch but the chuckle accompanying it is a sure sign he can play this off.

  
"Is that how you think of me? A kidnapping villain, preying on young, pretty blonde men to fill the dungeon below my evil castle?" The small smile on his lips is all Herald needs to laugh it off, the fool.

  
"Of course not. First of all, this isn't a castle. This is not even a good dungeon. And where are the torture instruments? Hidden in some dark corner?"

  
"Ah, well, they're at a secondary location, you know. Hard to come back from those, or so I've heard." That wrought another chuckle out of Herald. He seems a lot less nervous now, it's more like Aiden himself is the one getting the shakes. That won't do. That won’t do at all.

"But do tell me, oh evil villain. Why did you bring me here?" Herald had been looking around but now his eyes are set on Aiden and that's a new thing to feel nervous about. Let's get on with it then. He's really glad they aren't on the street anymore.

  
Well to be perfectly honest, the abandoned building isn't a great place either.

  
He once again takes in Herald, bright, blue-eyed and with almost visible question marks floating above his mop of golden curls.  
A shame, really.

  
Aiden might have not be in this situation if it wasn't for **Herald** who wrote these things, **Herald** who apparently wanted to have sex with him.

  
Wait.

  
That was a fantasy from ages past.

  
A hand raking through his now thoroughly mussed hair, Aiden reaches to pat Herald on the shoulder with the other, sighing. Fuck. He hadn't even thought about that. Youthful fancy might have still been there, from the manner which Herald is still excited when seeing him, but the whole other matter of sex and intimacy...

  
He could scream. This is a whole mess and a half.

  
“Aiden?” Herald’s concerned voice rings through the whirlwind in his head and he dearly wishes he’d just turned around when he first heard him.

  
“You really seem hurt, at least let me look at it to see if I can help? I won’t tell Ortega,” He adds, as if Aiden is scared of Ortega. Fuck no.  
Alright yes, he is but that does not change a damn thing.

  
"I'm not hurt, I'm- I'm not pissed off either but _damn you_." Good start. He could slap himself. Herald looks even more confused than when he was grabbed and tagged along through a good part of the neighbourhood.

  
"About what? What did I do?" Fuck, he looks like a kicked puppy. That wasn't the effect he'd been looking for. Not at all.

  
Oh, his hair is going to hate him the next time he tries to style it, but he is unable to stop wringing his hands in it. He's messing it up even more than before, still one can't help but do that in the presence of the flying menace.  
He hadn’t even noticed Herald coming closer until warm hands pry his own from their death grip on his hair, gentle and kind and absolutely **not** what he wanted to happen.

  
“Tell me. What did I do wrong? I thought we…” We became friends, Aiden reads in Herald’s thoughts, bright and so starkly visible to him that for a moment he wishes he didn’t have telepathy at all.

  
Well, this situation surely can’t get any worse now.

  
Aiden takes out his phone, unlocks it with a pattern too intricate to be fast and he almost fumbles it as he opens the browser app, the words still glaring at him where he had last seen them shortly before meeting that blond menace.  
Said blonde menace squints as the phone is thrusted into his face, taking it from Aiden’s shaking fingers. His eyes follow the line of the first sentence and they widen, comprehension dawning on his face. Aiden can’t help but stare because anything else seems to be inappropriate.

  
He has to see the moment Herald either recoils or laughs it off.

  
Herald does neither.

  
He freezes completely. Well, not completely. His cheeks slowly start getting red, a look of panic sets in his handsome features. In a sick way it suits him.  
The phone clatters to the ground as Herald can’t seem to get his fingers to hold onto it, but at this moment Aiden does not care about the possible cost of replacing a broken screen because Herald just…

  
Crumbles.

  
There is no other word for it, because he completely sags, falling to his knees as he hides his red face behind his hands and a wheeze escapes his lips. Aiden stares at him, wordlessly, taken aback by the unexpected reaction. The sight of Herald at his feet makes him remember the words written by said person, unbidden but not unwanted, Aiden realizes. Sometime, somewhere, he had started wanting Herald.

  
Herald whimpers, doubtfully wishing to be somewhere else, that these events had not happened at all, maybe he even regrets writing the piece? Suddenly Aiden feels uncomfortable.

  
_HESAWHESAWHESAWWHATSHOULDIDOOHGODPLEASEDON’TMAKEHIMHATEME_

  
The stream of thoughts hits him like a train, like falling out of a window. Aiden gasps, looking down at Herald, still prone on the ground, shaking now. Was he-?

  
A step forward then. Another.

  
Aiden kneels in front of Herald, hesitantly trying to touch his shoulders in a feeble gesture of comfort. Herald’s head snaps up and he sees the desperate look in those blue eyes and he can swear there are tears threatening to fall down.

  
Oh fuck.

  
Neither of them says a word, but Aiden can hear the scrambled, garbled thoughts of Herald, _don’t hate me don’t look at me like that, **I want to kiss him-**_

  
Before he can stop himself or listen in to more explicit wishes, he leans forward, gently closing in on soft lips. Herald stiffens and his muffled sound of surprise is almost drowned out by the mental scream. Aiden winces and Herald jerks back, looking confused.

  
That really wasn’t what he had intended. He grabs Herald’s head and pulls him closer again, less gentle this time. But Herald does not seem to mind, _oh my god he kissed me HE KISSED ME **HE IS KISSING ME WHAT-**_

  
Aiden has to grin at the joy, the want and the surprise radiating from the thoughts he catches. And he has to agree, it’s pretty good. Angling his head, he tries to capture more of those soft lips and Herald follows his lead, hesitatingly touching Aiden’s arm. The touch of the tongue against his lips makes Aiden gasp, more at the forwardness than at the touch itself because he’d seen Herald deliberating in his thoughts. Apparently getting kissed makes him courageous. He should try that more, to see how it impact Herald’s fighting.

  
Though Herald doesn’t seem to want to stop and Aiden heartily agrees, there are things to be said before he gives in to the impulse of pulling Herald closer and thoroughly messing him up. It seems to be what Herald wants to happen however, so what else can Aiden do but comply? It’s no chore either, Herald kisses well if he’s any judge.  
_Oh my god it’s better than I imagined, **WHAT-**_

  
Aiden has to suppress a chuckle. Herald found out about the tongue piercing then. A flustered, garbled stream of thoughts almost distracts him from messing up the golden boy and soon Herald is exploring with vigour, making Aiden breathless. Fuck.

  
The soft caresses of tongue and lips make Aiden’s head spin and even though he was the one to start the kiss it seems to not really matter as Herald takes on more courage and starts to explore with his hands as well, caressing Aiden’s arms, reaching up to his face and cupping it in his warm hands. They’re still slightly shaking, Aiden notices, and it’s quite endearing. The fact that even though Herald obviously is experienced he still seems slightly scared, as if Aiden would disappear once they would end the kiss and he clings to that thought with alarming conviction.

  
There is hesitation in Aiden’s movements as he untangles them, separating with a look that he hopes is as serious as he feels this situation should be addressed. It falters immediately as he sees Herald, red-faced and obviously quite confused but not wanting to keep apart.

  
Aiden waits until the realization of what just happens sets in and Herald lets out a sound that’s almost a screech, hiding behind his hands again.

  
“You still- “Aiden has to swallow to keep the fragile composure he built up.

  
“Still want that to happen then?” A grin takes over as Herald mumbles something, muffled by hands. Aiden softly touches them, trying to pry them away but Herald shakes his head so Aiden leaves them where they are. A nuisance for sure, but he can work with that.

  
“Just nod. Want me to, uh, ' _lick you like you’re the sweetest candy_ '?” The quote is so embarrassing to say but luckily Herald can’t see his face right now.  
But there is a shocked silence and Aiden wonders if he’d gone too far, too fast. Though if judging by that kiss, Herald still wishes this to happen.

  
Herald nods.

"I can't promise an hour," Aiden grins as he settles down, hands on Herald's fly. The view is amazing even though he has to look up to see Herald's flustered face, hidden behind a hand. Apparently, he had taken one away at the touch. To watch him?

  
Cute.

  
He wants to pry the remaining one away but sadly there is no hands left to do so, mostly because he settles for opening the fly first. Herald lets out a small cry, still hiding his face. Aiden hesitates.

  
“Do you not want me to? I can stop- “

  
“No! Don’t. Please,” Herald whispers, quiet but loud enough in the empty house. There is a small quiver in his voice too, as if Aiden will disappear once Herald is being too loud. That won’t do, not at all.

  
“Tell me then. What do you want me to do?” Aiden grins, letting go of the pants. There is still the niggling sound in the back of his head, *what if he doesn’t want to, what if he doesn’t think that way of me anymore, what if-* and he squashes it, resolutely. There is no reason to think Herald wouldn’t want him, not if he’s hard right in front of his face.  
Herald whimpers, still hiding. Aiden stands up, not bothering to dust off his knees since if things go according to plan (they almost never do but one can wish), he will get them dirty again anyways. Herald takes the hand away and looks at him in confusion.

  
“I won’t do anything if you don’t tell me to do anything.” Aiden shrugs and it takes every ounce of control to not just get back on the floor and kiss Herald senseless.  
Herald, who is currently sitting on the floor, adorably confused and obviously slightly stressed out.

  
“Come on, get up. Tell me what you want me to do, _Daniel_.” The emphasis on Herald’s name seems to get him out of the confused stupor he’s worked himself into and he perks up, wide eyed. Aiden grins and helps him up, but Herald tugs him closer and into another kiss that Aiden really isn’t refusing. He really should work on his own conviction. But what can one do against soft lips, a reassured hand at the small of his back and the hungry look in those eyes?

  
He chuckles into the kiss, startling Herald and putting an end to it. He looks at Aiden again with confusion but also a small amount of confidence. Really, Aiden should not feel so comfortable in his arms, but he does and now the only thing that’s left is for Herald to get over himself and just goddamn ask to get his dick sucked or they’ll be here forever.


End file.
